


Robins Five Surefire Ways To Recognize If You Are An Imposter

by KalaKitsune



Series: Young Justice Randomness [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Humor, I LOVE ROBIN!, Tim Drake!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalaKitsune/pseuds/KalaKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continue Reading If You Are an IMPOSTER</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robins Five Surefire Ways To Recognize If You Are An Imposter

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am horrible, but I entertain myself that way! By the way, if you miss 4 out of 5 your probably an imposter…

1) You are often told that you have misspelt your name…

2) You are overly friendly with people you normally don’t get along with…

3) You ask where the ignition is on the Bat Mobile…

4) You cannot correctly offer any of your personal identification numbers when prompted…

5) You continued to read this even after it stated ‘Continue Reading If You Are an IMPOSTER’…

**Author's Note:**

> Author: KalaKitsune  
> Beta: JacklesPenis


End file.
